Choices, Choices
by MEOW-I-am-a-cat
Summary: Nya Santos is a new transfer at Hogwarts. On the train ride there, she meets a Potter and a Malfoy, receives a kiss from each, and instantly falls in love with... both of them. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A Potter and a Malfoy. Different in every way. But loved exactly the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic, ever, and, please, don't just hate, but if you don't like it, tell me why! Please review, it really helps me out. If you have any ideas, message me, or leave it in the reviews! See ya at the bottom of the page!**

**Oh, and, I also use "k"s as my line breakers. Where in a normal printed book you would see some symbol or just an extra line, that's gonna be a line of "k"s. If you're wondering, K is my (current) favourite letter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise. All of that is probably JK Rowling. The rest is me.  
**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

With a last goodbye, I boarded the scarlet and black train.

I was terrified. _Don't be worried_, I told myself. _You're a third year, Nya. Act like it_. But, while I may have been going into my third year of my wizarding education, it was only my first year at Hogwarts. And I was terrified.

My father had been transferred to England's Ministry of Magic, meaning we had to move from our home in New York, New York, over to London. So now I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I walked slowly down the train. Who to sit with? A group of scared looking first-years? No. A clan of girls gossiping? Better not to interrupt them. I just stared at the floor, wandering on, not really caring about anything. I kept along with this until I ran into what felt like a wall. I tripped over my luggage, and as I did, I saw I had run into a boy with striking grey eyes and platinum blond hair. And I had fallen on my butt right in front of him. _Real attractive, Nya._

"Hello," he said, helping me up. "Scorpius Malfoy, fifth year Slytherin. You?"

"Hi. Nya Santos. Third."

"House?"

"None – yet. I moved here this summer from America."

"Well, I hope to see you in Slytherin," he told me, and kissed my forehead lightly. He walked away, leaving me standing there alone, with butterflies in my stomach.

_He's cute._ _And nice. I kinda like him, _I decided, and started back down the train, only to run into yet _another_ boy just a few minutes later.

"Hey. I'm Albus Potter. Fifth year. Gryffindor. Who are you?" he asked as he helped me up. _D__éjà vu much?_

"Nya Santos. I'm a third year, but, I just moved here from America."

"Well, I hope you have fun here." And kissed me in the exact same place a Scorpius. _Wow. Really?_

"Hey, if you're still looking for somewhere to sit, my sister Lily's down the train a bit. Just look for some red hair."

"Okay," I muttered, and set off to find Lily.

Luckily, I found her without crashing into any more hot guys.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**So, I think this is pretty good for a first chapter. If you have any ideas, please, share them! Who knows? Maybe I'll write 'em in. Sorry if it seems kinda weird, or slow, or fast, or short, or whatever. Keep in mind, it's my first fanfic, but reviews are welcome! But, if you plan on hating, I'm givin' you a fair warning now: I can be the bitchiest bitch sometimes. But don't expect bitchiness in return to hate, I'm not always that mean.**

**Hope to see you all soon! R&R and F&F(follow and favourite)! See ya in a bit, Kit-Cats(yeah, I'm calling my fans Kit-Cats. Shut up.)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So, I'm having a bit of writer's block, and I don't think I'll be able to get past it with the spot I left off last. So, I'm sorry if this chapter's rubbish. I feel like I need more from the train. Sue me.**

**Disclaimer - I only own the books. Not the rights! (or the movies...)**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Hi," I said, opening the compartment door. "Are you Lily Potter?"

One of the red-heads nodded - there had to be at least five.

"You?" she asked.

"Nya Santos. You're brother sent me in here."

"Oh!" exclaimed one of the non-gingers. "Are you the new transfer? I heard about you, but wasn't sure. I'm Roxy. Weasley. And this is Molly, Rose, Hugo, Dominique, Lucy, Fred, and you already know Lily."

I laughed at her energy. "Nice to meet you all."

"You as well," said a boy in the corner who I hadn't noticed before.

Roxy gasped. "Lorcan! I didn't see you there! Sorry."

"Honest mistake," he smiled. "But I'm Lysander. Honestly, Roxy, you've known us since we were kids! Can't you tell your boyfriend from his brother?"

"Which one are you dating?" I whispered to her.

"Lysander," she laughed. "Lorcan's all yours."

I laughed, but as I did I thought, _Yeah. Right. Like I'm going to add one more to the already somewhat-non-existent love triangle._

Rose spoke up. "Where _is_ Lorcan?" Obvious crush.

"Right here," Lysander - or was it now Lorcan? - said.

Dominique, who was closest to him, slapped his arm.

"You, Whoever-you-are Scamander, will tell us who you are right now," she ordered him.

"Fine. But only for the veela." He got out his wand and waved it. **(If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, SHAME.)** He instantly transformed. "I'm Hugo. Did none of you notice I was gone?"

Rose instantly grabbed a book and started whacking Hugo with it. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You are the wort little brother _ever_, you know that?" At this, the rest of the compartment erupted in laughter.

Molly glanced out the window. "Guys! We're almost to Hogwarts. C'mon, we've got to change into our robes!"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**I think here's a nice place to stop. Next chapter is sorting! So excited! What house is Nya gonna be in? Even I don't know! (No, siriusly (Geddit? "Siriusly"? I know, I'm so punny!), I don't know yet. I can't decide! But I _was_ leaning towards Slytherin this morning... Well, I think I'll actually make you give me at least one review (Little KK, you know who you are!) before I post again. It doesn't have to be Little KK, by the way. But I'm not going past Ch. 5 without a few reviews (and one from said person). Hope she reviews! I'm giving you false hope; it might be a while. But, I'm blabbing.**

**Hey, did anyone besides me notice something about the "K's"? Here's a hint: I tend to say stuff out loud.**

**Also, who wants to play a game? Each chapter, I'll give you a letter of my first or middle name. If you know who I am, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR EVERYONE. Message me if you think you've got the right answer. The letters will NOT be in the right order. ('Cause where's the fun in that?) First (and second, because this is chapter 2) clue: S, S**

**Bye, bye, Kit-Cats!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I am SERIOUSLY stoked for this chapter, just cuz I like it. :D And I hope you like it too! (I also have recently discovered the use of the "insert line" button. *facepalm* So that's gonna be used now.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Harry Potter. Working on it though!**

* * *

I boarded the boats with the first-years, feeling extremely awkward. But the awkwardness was soon replaced by awe from the immense, well, awesomeness of the castle.

* * *

We were herded into the the Hall by a teacher, and the sorting began. When all the first-years had been sorted, and I was the only one standing there, the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, announced,

"We at Hogwarts are very lucky to have a transfer here, from a school in America. Nya Santos."

I walked slowly to the sorting stool, and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm..." the hat said to me. "Not much bravery, not extremely intelligent, not very cunning, and not quite loyal enough for Hufflepuff. Where do you think you belong?"

_I don't care_, I thought. _I just want to fit in._

"Just want to fit in, eh? Well, Hufflepuffs make good friends. But you're not a Hufflepuff."

I felt my face grow hot. It was my worst fear. I was a nobody. Alone. I would never make friends if I didn't fit in anywhere. A tear slid down my cheek. I felt the hat being removed from my head. I heard it whisper behind me that I didn't belong anywhere. _I will _never_ belong anywhere_, I thought.

"Nya!" Roxy had stood up at the Gryffindor table. "We'll take you! You can come join Gryffindor."

"Hey!" a Slytherin shouted. "Slytherin's got as much right to her as you do, Weasel!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Albus had stood up. I looked across the room to see that the Slytherin who had gotten up was Scorpius. "I don't hear you asking for her!"

"Well why don't you listen, _Potter_. Nya Santos can join Slytherin if she wants to."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see McGonagall.

"Well, I think that's the question," she said. "Where do you want to be?"

I looked between Albus and Scorpius. I guess it was time to choose.

"I-I... I don't know!" I shouted, hot tears running down my face. I stood up and ran down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and burst out into the entrance hall.

"Nya! Nya!" I heard someone shouting my name. I spun around. Where were they? Who was it? The edges of my vision grew blurry. _Oh crap. I'm going crazy, aren't I? _I put my hands over my ears, but it didn't make a difference. _What the hell? What's going on?_

**Hey hey hey, Kit-Cats! (Yep, still doing that!) Did ya like it? Tell me! Theres a review box right down there for a reason!**

**Could you check out my other story, Choosing? It's Scorily, too, no matter what happens. I've got some plans for both of these.**

**Your letter of the chapter is... C! Have fun, and let's go for two more reviews? I know there are at least two people who have read this. So review! Do it now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge thanks to my real-life BFF (Best Fandom Friend), Kaitlyn! She gave me a few ideas, and then got a mention in this chapter! So, Kaitlyn Rokusek actually exists, but she doesn't live in England; her cousins do.**

* * *

I woke with a start on the train. Dominique was standing over me, shaking me.

"Nya! Wake up! We're here! You fell asleep the last few minutes."

I rubbed my eyes. _It had been a dream? So I wasn't a loser outcast?_

"Thanks for waking me up. I should probably get into a boat now. See you!" And I dashed off.

I felt a bit guilty about running out on Dominique. But I was really nervous after my dream. I mean, who's to say it won't come true?

We were led into the Great Hall once we got to the castle. I gulped as the sorting began. The moment I had been dreading was almost here.

"We at Hogwarts are very lucky to have a transfer here, from a school in America. Nya Santos," Professor McGonagall announced. _Oh, crap. It's happening._

But the hat only touched my head for a second before it shouted out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, while a few at the other tables clapped politely.

I practically skipped down to the table with joy. _I've been accepted. I belong somewhere._ I smiled at this thought. _But, now I'll see Albus pretty much every day. And if I were to run into Scorpius, things would be more awkward than ever. Crap. I kinda wish my dream had come true now._

"Hey!" Roxy said as I sat down. "Glad you could come join us."

"Yeah," I muttered as the rest of the Potters and Weasleys welcomed me, too. All except Albus, that is.

"Albus?" Lily asked. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he sapped back.

"Well," said someone who had introduced himself as James, "you haven't said a word since Nya got sorted, and you've barely touched your food. Something's up."

"Shut up, James. I'm fine. Just tired."

"Yeah, right," James muttered as Rose butted in to change the subject.

"So, Nya, you're from the States?"

"Yeah, New York City."

"There's a school there? It's just so busy and full of muggles, it wouldn't be a first choice for me."

"It's in Maine, actually. Portland."

"Are there any other schools there? In the States, I mean," Lily asked.

"There's a west-coast one, too. Also in Portland."

Most of them looked confused. So I clarified.

"Portland, Oregon."

"I didn't know there were two," Roxy commented.

"I didn't either, until I got my acceptance letter. My mom went to Beauxbatons and my dad grew up in LA, so he went to the Oregon school."

"Cool." Roxy turned her attention to Dominique. "So, how's Vic and Teddy?"

Dominique beamed. I go the feeling she knew something the rest didn't. She turned to the boy sat next to her, her brother, Louis.

"Louis, would you like to tell them, or shall I?"

"I wouldn't rob you of your biggest gossip moment since I got to Hogwarts."

"You got here _tonight_. Less than an hour ago," Dominique reminded him. Then, she turned back to her cousins. "Ready?"

"Just tell us, already!" Lucy practically screamed at her.

"They're getting married!"

From the mixed reaction, I guessed the surprise wasn't that they were getting married, but that Teddy had proposed.

"When did this happen?" Molly asked.

"Just last week. They were planning to announce it on Sunday, but they decided to go with their anniversary, Halloween night. We're allowed to tell you now, because they know I can't hold gossip in."

As the rest of them buzzed over this news, Lily broke away and asked me,

"So, how are you liking England?"

"It's great. We got here almost a month ago, and I've simply fallen in love with the beauty of London. We're living in a suburb, and I've become good friends with some muggles in the neighborhood. There's a girl who visits them in the summer, about our age. Kaitlyn, I believe she was called. Kaitlyn Rokusek."

"That's wonderful! Is Hogwarts all you hoped it would be?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what I expected! It's surprisingly small, given that you have eight times as many countries flowing in here."

"Yes, but, it's more like _you_ have eight times as many. Each state is practically the size of a single country in the UK!"

We joked and laughed together about the differences between the States and Britain for about the rest of the meal.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending is a bit pathetic, but I was a bit stuck. I still have to write more chapters on this one. :( Have fun, my Kit-Cats!**

**Letter of the chapter: A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, I ain't abandonin' NOTHING! I'm gonna keep this story going for as long as I can! Hope you like the chapter, Kit-Cats!**

**WARNING! This chapter ****_is_**** written from Albus's POV. Just thought I'd give you a heads up! (if the "Albus's POV" at the beginning doesn't)**

* * *

**Albus's POV**

_What the hell have I _done_? _I thought. _How could I have been so_ stupid_? Did I really do that? Do I want myself to die of embarrassment? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Nya was a Gryffindor. And now I was stuck seeing her every day. Plus, she was instant best friends with my sister. Things are just going to get more awkward between us. Why did I do it? It would have been so much easier if she had gotten into something else. But I _had_ to wish for her to be Gryffindor. Great. Just great.

I went up to her on our way up to the common room.

"Hey."

"Hello, Albus."

"Listen, about what happened on the train..."

"Oh, no one knows, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, I was just going to ask if you could..."

"Could what?"

"Forget it ever happened?"

"I could never! Could you forget your first kiss, Albus?"

"That was your first kiss?"

"Well, my second, but still. My point is the same. I don't _want_ to forget."

"But –"

"If it makes you feel better, I can act like it never happened. I should think that's close enough."

"Yeah. It is. Thanks, Nya."

"No problem!"

Thank Merlin that's settled.

Over the next month I watched Nya. She mostly seemed to hang out with Lily, but it didn't look like she had told her anything. And she was acting as though nothing had happened, too. But either she actually _did_ forget, or she was doing a great job moving on, because every time she saw one person in particular, her cheeks tinged red and she got an adorable little smile on her face. But guess who that particular person was. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. What. The. Fuck. Scorpius? Really? He's practically the anti-me! How could she go from me to him in a matter of weeks? _How_?

* * *

**A bit short, but I just felt like a had to do this. It's a bit of a filler chapter, sorry! Getting more on the love triangle in a few chapters!**

**Letter: E! Any guesses yet?**

**I'm also really super sad, because this has five chapters and (as of posting) only two reviews. :( REVIEW! It brings me JOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel ****_so_**** guilty about not uploading! Trust me, I haven't uploaded anything recently until around 12:00 last night on a different site (It's wattpad (. com). Same username if you want to find me!). But it's mainly because I'm getting a few chapters written of some unpublished stuff ready to publish, so look out for those!**

**BTW, we're back to Nya's POV. (But we've still got a chapter with Lily then one with Scorpius then I think we'll stick with Nya for a while)**

* * *

Lily stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so red I'm slightly afraid you're going to explode."

"Um..."

"So who is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" she practically sang.

"No one!" I lied.

She glared at me for a minute.

"Fine," I broke down. "Scorpius."

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

"Er, yeah."

"Merlin, Nya! Are you mad?"

"No! Well... maybe. Could I, uh, ask a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Could you, like, spy on him for me?"

"Spy?"

"Yeah, like, find out if he likes me."

"Fine. But only for you."

"Thank you so much, Lily!"

"It's no trouble, really."

* * *

**So, are we still going with the name thing? Eh, why not. You get an I! But seriously, one more chapter and this is over. I think I'm gonna leave you at this and have you figure out the final letter ;P Hope you liked the chapter, Kit-Cats!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I promised someone (kadee son 12345) that I would upload ASAP today, so another chapter!**

* * *

**Scorpius's POV**

"Mr. Malfoy, a word?" Professor Slughorn called me up after Potions.

"Yes, sir? Am I in trouble?"

"No, no. No trouble. You are, after all, my top student in your year."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you could tutor a student for me."

"Who?" I asked.

"Lily Potter. She seems to have fallen behind in her studies."

I was speechless. I couldn't help it. I was excited. Lily was beautiful. Not hot, beautiful.

"So will you do it?"

I regained control of my voice. "Yes, Professor. Of course."

"Are you free next Tuesday?"

"Yes."

"Six o'clock. You shall meet her in the library. You may go now."

Tuesday. Six o'clock. Where was she? It was strange for her to be late, at least I think it was. She was never late for anything, as far as I could see. I checked my watch again. Five minutes late. What was keeping her?

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she said rushing up to me. "Albus – my brother – was keeping me. Again, really sorry." I could see she was blushing slightly.

"No worries. Let's get to work."

She sat down and we started working, until at about half-past, she stopped and looked at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm guessing it's not about a Confusing Concoction?"

"No. You know the new student, Nya?"

"I know _of_ her. What about her?"

"Do you... like her?"

This was my chance. To tell her how I feel.

"Not as much as I like you," I told her.

That caught her off guard.

"Um, er, oh! Look at the time! I really must be going. See you... later?"

"Yeah... later."

She practically ran out, and before I knew what I was doing, I had followed her.

"Did I just blow it?" I called after her.

She stopped, and walked back towards me.

"No. No you didn't, Scorpius."

She raised herself up on her tiptoes so she was equal height with me. I stared into her warm, chocolate-colored eyes as they grew closer and closer.

"You never blew it," she whispered and closed the gap between our mouths. I leaned into the kiss. She felt amazing in my arms, we fit together perfectly. She pulled away abruptly.

"I... should get going. My family will be wondering where I am."

"Til next week?"

She pecked me on the cheek. "Til next week."

Merlin, she was amazing.

* * *

**It may or may not be a while before another upload. I currently have one chapter left that's already written, and then I have to come up with some more. I'm feeling a bit stuck on this one, too, so if you have any suggestions on where you want the story to go, I can't please everyone, but I will try my best! R&R, and F&F! (And suggest stuff!)**


End file.
